Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chip. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a chip having an analog-to-digital converter and a calibration method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Chips having analog-to-digital converters (ADC) are commonly utilized in various image applications to convert data signals, from an external video source, to digital data for digital processing implemented by subsequent image processing circuits.
Different application environments of the chip or process variations introduced during manufacture bring a negative impact on the voltage range which could be resolved by an ADC or on the resolution of the ADC. For example, the resolved image may have a color cast, an insufficient brightness, etc.
In some approaches, before the chips are utilized, testing signals are directly input to the chips for performing a recursive test to continuously calibrate the analog-to-digital converter until the ADC meets the required specification. However, such an approach requires a large amount of testing time and human resources, as well as a specific testing signal source, which results in a low efficiency.